


Не говоря ни слова

by CaptainSof



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSof/pseuds/CaptainSof
Summary: Не нужно говорить, чтобы быть услышанным.(Или: пять раз, когда Майкрофт и Грег ничего не говорили друг другу, и один — когда кое-что сказали).





	Не говоря ни слова

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=janto321).
  * A translation of [Five Times Greg and Mycroft Didn't Have to Say a Word, and One Time They Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007275) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



> Переведено с разрешения автора. Данный перевод опубликован только на этом ресурсе. Пожалуйста, не распространяйте его ни в каком виде, кроме как ссылкой на эту страницу. Спасибо.   
> Если Вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, не забудьте пройти по ссылке на оригинал и поставить автору оценку!
> 
> Не то чтобы я много читала по данному пейрингу, но на мой взгляд, это один из самых верибельных Майстрадов. Как-то так. :)

(1)

Большинство пар разговаривали друг с другом вслух. Каждодневные расшаркивания и «как прошёл твой день?» представляли собой значительную составляющую их повседневности. 

Но Грег и Майкрофт не относились к большинству. И в действительности совсем немногие знали, что они вообще были парой. Они заполняли пробелы в жизни друг друга, но сами эти жизни преимущественно проходили раздельно. 

 

Грег видел, как Шерлок уходит с места преступления вместе со своим новоиспечённым соседом по квартире. Очевидно, кто-то совершенно осознанно хотел убить ради него, не то чтобы Грег собирался упоминать об этом в официальном отчёте о происшествии. Вопреки известному мнению Шерлока на сей счёт, Грег не был идиотом. 

Когда они ушли, Грег развернулся и заметил в тени Майкрофта, наблюдающего за происходящим со стороны. Он шагнул вперёд и посмотрел ему в глаза, слегла склонив голову. 

 _Всё в порядке_ , спросил он, не сказав ни слова.

Майкрофт кивнул, язык его тела явственно показывал, в какой степени он доверяет персонажу по имени Джон Уотсон. Не оставалось и тени сомнения — он уже изучил и запомнил жизнь этого человека от и до. 

Подъехал чёрный автомобиль. Грег подошёл к двери и открыл её для Майкрофта. Тот замер на полпути и задел руку Грега приглашающим движением. Печально улыбнувшись и покачав головой, он указал на место преступления. _Бумажная работа_. Губы Майкрофта тронула лёгкая улыбка, и он сел в автомобиль. Грег закрыл за ним дверь и смотрел ему вслед, пока он не уехал. 

(2)

Грег сидел на диване и переключал каналы на телеке, когда раздался стук в дверь. Только один человек мог прийти к нему в такое позднее время, но дверь он всё же открыл, не теряя бдительности. 

Майкрофт выглядел подавленными. Учитывая, что только что произошло с Шерлоком и Джоном в бассейне, удивляться тут было решительно нечему. Он впустил Майкрфота внутрь и предложил устроиться на диване, а сам пошёл на кухню заварить чай. 

Когда он вернулся, Майкрофт уже снял пиджак, повесив его на подлокотник дивана, и остался сидеть в своём жилете. Грег вложил одну чашку ему в руку и сел рядом, держа в руке другую. Он обхватил Майкрофта свободной рукой за плечи, притягивая к себе. Склонившись, Майкрофт опустил голову на его плечо. Рука Грега скользнула вниз по плечу и руке Майкрофта и нащупала пульт; он переключил канал на какую-то бессмысленную спортивную программу. Несколько минут спустя Майкрофт подался вперёд и поставил пустую чашку на кофейный столик, а потом снова устроился рядом с Грегом. 

Грег почувствовал, как перераспределился вес Майкрофта, когда тот провалился в сон. Он улыбнулся, выключил телек и задремал, успокоенный присутствием Майкрофта под боком. 

(3)

Грег увидел, как останавливается знакомый чёрный автомобиль, и сел внутрь, не раздумывая. Его высадили в переулке. Он знал, что вторая дверь слева была чёрным входом и вела в один из офисов Майкрофта. Перешагивая по две ступеньки за раз, он поднялся, открыл дверь и обнаружил, что Майкрофт расхаживает по кабинету туда-сюда.

Грег прошёл внутрь и устроился в одном из кресел. Майкрофт сделал ещё несколько шагов, прежде чем остановиться и встать напротив своего стола. Дело, должно быть, касалось мисс Адлер. И Шерлока. И что бы там ни случилось, ничего хорошего ждать не следовало; он легко смог прочесть горькое разочарование в синих глазах, смотрящих на него. Он наклонился вперёд и опустил ладонь на колено Майкрофта. 

Тот покачал головой. Грег встал и, подавшись навстречу, поцеловал его, легонько прикоснувшись к его губам своими. Майкрофт вздохнул и положил ладонь на щеку Грега. Его руки холодили кожу, но губы были тёплыми. Он углубил поцелуй.  

Стук в дверь прервал их, и лицу Майкрофта вернулась его обычная непроницаемая маска. Майкрофт взглянул на него и поправил свой костюм. Грег коротко кивнул и скрылся за дверью, которой пришёл. 

(4)

Грег посмотрел на подписанное заявление на отпуск и билет и покачал головой. Шерлок и Джон отправились загород; и Майкрофт, разумеется, хотел, чтобы он присмотрел за ними. Не исключено, что они уже нарвались на неприятности. 

Он накинул на себя пальто и отправился домой, чтобы собрать вещи в дорогу. Автомобиль за ним подъехал, как только он закончил со сборами. Улыбаясь, он спустился вниз и забрался внутрь. К своему удивлению он обнаружил, что Майкрофт ждал его на заднем сидении. Он посмотрел на Грега с тревогой. Грег взял его за руку и легонько сжал, стараясь развеять его неуверенность. 

Дорога до вокзала прошла в молчании. Майкрофт вручил ему конверт и ключ, и он убрал их в карман. Грег взял ладонь Майкрофта в свою и прикоснулся к ней губами. Тот немного расслабился, чего не позволял себе делать ни с кем, кроме Грега, и откинулся на сидении. 

Добравшись до вокзала, Грег коротко кивнул и вышел из автомобиля, гадая, что же будет ждать его в Баскервилле. 

(5)

Грег, всё ещё оцепеневший и не отошедший от потрясения, налил себе выпить подрагивающей рукой. Шерлок Холмс был мёртв. Какая-то его часть понимала, что ему следовало бы позвонить Джону, но он не мог найти в себе силы добраться до мобильника. Чувство вины теперь обжигало его сердце, словно кислота. Он делал свою работу, но он никогда не думал, что Шерлок был обманщиком. 

Входная дверь отворилась, и в квартиру прошёл Майкрофт. Грег, не говоря ни слова, наполнил ещё один стакан. Закрыв за собой дверь, Майкрофт приблизился к нему со спины и протянул к себе за талию, и тогда Грег позволил себе откинуться немного назад, прижимаясь к нему. Слёзы собрались в уголках его глаз. Майкрофт поцеловал его в щеку, не выпуская из своих рук. 

Это эгоистично, с укором напомнил Грег самому себе. Майкрофт только что потерял брата. Но как только Майкрофт развернул его к себе лицом и прижал к груди, он разрешил себе ненадолго забыться и тихонько заплакать на его плече. Майкрофт просто продолжил обнимать его.

Прошло немало времени прежде чем Грег отстранился, вытер слёзы с лица и вернулся к оставленной выпивке. Он протянул Майкрофту предназначенный ему стакан и встретился взглядом — его глаза были совершенно сухие, они хранили тайны, оберегали их и держали под строгим контролем. Когда-нибудь Грег всё же попытается и заставит его взглянуть на то, что только что случилось. Но не сегодня.

Он поднял стакан вверх в молчаливом тосте, на мгновение задумавшись о будущем. Их совместном будущем. 

(+1)

Грег разбирался с бумагами. На голову всегда сваливалось немало бумажной работы, когда кто-то умирал, и её становилось куда больше, когда кто-то внезапно воскрешал из мёртвых. 

Он до сих пор не мог оправиться от возвращения Шерлока Холмса. Джон даже побил его, и Грег не мог винить его за это. Он бы, наверное, повёл себя в точности так же, если бы чей-то призрак внезапно предстал перед ним. 

Дверь открылась, и Майкрофт вошёл в его офис. Грег потёр лоб и встал. Майкрофт выглядел так, словно годы переживаний остались позади. Наверное, так оно и было. 

Захватив по пути своё пальто, Грег отправился вслед за Майкрофтом до ожидающего их автомобиля. 

— Ты знал, что он жив, — сказал Грег, когда они остались наедине. Он не спрашивал, просто констатировал факт. 

— В какой-то степени да, — признался он. 

— Надеюсь, у вас на то были веские причины.

Мгновение-другое Майкрофт просто смотрел на него, а потом притянул к себя и поцеловал. _Больше, чем я могу сказать тебе_ , словно говорил он. 

— Останешься сегодня у меня? — выдохнул Грег, отстраняясь. 

Майкрофт встретился с ним взглядом и кивнул. 

 

Некоторые отношения состояли из пустых разговоров и речей. Некоторые пары ругались, некоторые — постоянно спорили, яростно, громко и совсем ничего не выражая своими словами. 

Грег и Майкрофт прекрасно знали, что порой самый верный способ сказать « _Я люблю тебя_ » — произнести эти слова без слов. 


End file.
